Christmas
'''Christmas '''is a holiday which is celebrated in each restaurant except for Papa's Falafelia. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Dude, Rank 21) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Samantha, Rank 61) * Papa's Cookieria, (Sylvina, Rank 52) * Papa's Theateria, (Samantha, Rank 46) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 11) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Sylvina, Rank 41) * Papa's Magicalria, (Ann, Rank 11) * Papa's Roasteria, (Samantha, Rank 21) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Samantha, Rank 41) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Samantha, Rank 56) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?,?) * Papa's Nachoria, (Samantha, Rank 26) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Samantha, Rank 21) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Samantha, Rank 46) * Papa's Saladeria, (Santa Claus Jr., Rank 66) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Santa Claus Jr., Rank 41) * Papa's Parkeria, (Santa Claus Jr., Rank 56) * Papa's Fry Mia!, (Santa, Rank 21) * Papa's Curry Mia! (Bianca, Rank 51) Customers who like this holiday * Santa (Cheeseria 2, Fry Mia!) * Christopher (Cheeseria 2) * Jeff (Cheeseria 2) * Mike (Cheeseria 2) * Samantha (Theateria/Cakeria/Magicalria/Curry Mia!) * Paulina (Cakeria/Cookieria) * Ann (Magicalria) * Brandon (Magicalria) * Ethan (Magicalria) * Evie (Magicalria) * Jackson (Magicalria) * Lucas (Magicalria, Curry Mia!) * Jessica (Magicalria) * Jordan (Magicalria) * MJ (Magicalria) * Samantha (Magicalria) * Zack (Magicalria) * Santa Claus Jr. (Saladeria/Boutiqueria/Parkeria) * Dylan (Parkeria) * Matin (Fry Mia!, Curry Mia!) * JK55556 (Fry Mia!) * Meandcrazy (Fry Mia!) * California (Fry Mia!) * Corey (Fry Mia!) * Cleofe (Curry Mia!) * Christian II (Curry Mia!) * Lila (Curry Mia!) * Dude (Curry Mia!) * Jessica (Curry Mia!) Ingredients unlocked during this holiday Papa's Parkeria * Santa's Sled Flight (Rank 56 Santa Claus Jr.) * Peppermints (Rank 57-Exclusively for Ranks 57-58) * Eggnog (Rank 57-Exclusively for Ranks 57-58) * Dr. Dasher (Rank 59 with Dylan-Exclusively for Ranks 59-60) * Fruitcake (Rank 59 with Dylan-Exclusively for Ranks 59-6) Papa's Boutiqueria * Ugly Holiday Sweater (Rank 41) * Reindeer Sweater (Rank 41) * Snowflakes Tank (Rank 42) * Snowflakes Hat (Rank 43) * Raincoat (Rank 44) * Santa's Jacket (Rank 45) * Santa's Hat (Rank 45) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Candy Presents (unlocked at Rank 21 with Santa) * Fruitcake (unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Havarti Cheese (unlocked at Rank 22 with Christopher) * Ketchup (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 22) Papa's Theateria * How to Grinch Stole Christmas (Unlocked With Samantha at Rank 46) * Peppermint Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Christmas) * Grandpa Lundquist (Unlocked with Christopher at Rank 47) * Jolly Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Christmas) * Mistletoe Holder (Unlocked with Jeff at Rank 48) * Candy Canes (Unlocked on the sixth day of Christmas) Papa's Cakeria (Lorenz Aliah) * Holly Jolly Cake Batter (Unlocked with Samantha) * Candy Present (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 21) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Christmas) * Red Frosting (Unlocked with Paulina at Rank 22) * Fresh Crystal Candy (Unlocked on the fourth day of Christmas) * Frostcaps (Unlocked with Sylvina at Rank 23) Papa's Popsicleria * Peppermint Swirl Syrup (Unlocked with Sylvina) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of the fest) * Santa Cookie Bits (Unlocked with Paulina) * Peppermint Bits (Unlocked with Paulina) * Festive Green Icing (Unlocked with Arabella) Papa's Roasteria * Yule Spice (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 21) * Goose (Unlocked on the 2nd day of Christmas) * Crumbled Yule spice Cheese (Unlocked with Cleofe at Rank 22) * Eggnog (Unlocked with Christian II at Rank 23) Papa's Fry Mia! * Gummy Snowflakes (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Santa) * Glögi (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Red Frosting Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 22 with JK55556) * Gummy Fries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Papa's Curry Mia! *Elf's Special Spice (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Bianca) *Turkey Slice (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa's Slaw (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 52) *Christmas Chapati (Unlocked with Dude at Rank 53) Gallery Happy Navidad.jpg| Merry christmas with Anthony Espindola Category:Holidays Category:Christmas Category:Papa's Cheeseria 2 Category:Papa's Squeezeria Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Papa's Theateria Category:Papa's Sandwicheria Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Papa's Roasteria Category:Papa's Brownie Mia! Category:Papa's Cakeria HD Category:Papa's Ice Creameria Category:Papa's Nachoria Category:Papa's Waffle Mia! Category:Papa's Donuteria 2 Category:Papa's Sushiria 2 Category:Papa's Cakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria 3 Category:Papa's Boutiqueria Category:Papa's Parkeria Category:Papa's Fry Mia! Category:Papa's Curry Mia!